I, Frankenstein's daughter
by Sabella Rose
Summary: Dr,Frankenstein made not one but two monsters. One in history books, the other hiden in time. This is the story of A promise, And a debt. The story of the second Frankenstein monster. This is a cross over with I,Frankenstein.
1. Chapter 1

1786

Outside a small village, a young woman aged just 25 had just given birth to her first and last child. She didn't know of a monster waiting in the shadows. A monstrosity of her new husband's own making. Her husband made a promise. A promise that he didn't continue.

He didn't know it would cost him dearly. That night that had haled happy silence was turned more sinister with a bloody scream. The men put his child down and raced to his wife. He found her dying. Her heart ripped out of her chest. On the wall in her blood were the words " you will pay". The men knew who it was. The monster, His own making. His baby cried out. The men recognized his child was gone' like her mother. He drew his gun and walked to the room. When he got to the room. He witnessed, his baby in the arms of a monster.

"She is lovely." spoke the monster.

"Put her down! Or I will shoot!" said the men raising his gun.

The monster smirked "now a father." he was cut off.

"I'm not your father!"

"You didn't keep your promise to me. Instead you tried to destroy me! You think a bullet or water could kill me!"

The baby moved showing her father, she was alive. "Please put her down!"

The monster looked at his maker, then to the tiny infant girl in his arms, breathing softly. "I don't believe I will. I will keep her until you do what you promised me!" the monster takes the baby and started to walk to the door. The man walks around the room away from the monster. With the gun never pointed away from the monster. When the monsters back was trued the gun discharged. The bullet tore through the monster into the baby and killed her.

The monster faced his maker and placed the girl at his feet. The men hit his knees, dropping the gun and picking up his daughter. He didn't cry, he didn't yell. He was not angry. He felt absolutely nothing. He was numb, all he knew was he had to save her. Like he did with his monster. Make her like him. He hoped that she would be better, in the way she worked out. He worked with his daughter for months. When her dead body let out a cry. He didn't feel happy like he thought he would, he felt ashamed and desisted at what he did.

He turned his daughter into a monster. He allow her body become a vesture of a monster. He would destroy this one. But unlike the first one he would do it properly. He left the infant alone to bring in what was needed to start a fire. He would burn this one. He made the fire in the fireplace first, When the fire was hot and big he set the room on fire where the baby was. He wanted to burn her and the truth of what he did with her. He walks to the village near by. He spends the night in a saloon, drinking away the images and feelings that reside in his heart and mind. When the sun had raised from its slumber, the man walked back to what was left of his house. He looked for the bones of the child, but found none. But nailed to the tree where his wife was laid to rest, was a paper.

On the paper, it reads "thank you, for my daughter."

I hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam pov

Five years have passed since I took my little Isabella in as my daughter. Her real father, and my maker, did his best to destroy her. Him and I both played a roll in her death. I was going to use her as a hostage, so he would keep his promise. Only after he'd tried to stop me by shooting me. He shot her too. In his grief he keep his promise to me. To make me a child. After he realized what he did, he tried to destroy her. Thank heaven, I was nearby to save her. I left him a note, telling him that he'd failed in destroying her,and that I had her. A game of cat and mouse went on for five years before he found us. We fled north, he followed. He froze to death. Isabella knew that there had been a man after us, but she didn't know who he was. Now she does, but doesn't seem to care.

We took him back to his home town, so I could bury him. Isabelle played nearby, while I dug the grave. Every so often she would look up at some statues and say hello.

I looked up at her. "Isa? Who are you speaking to?"

"Them!" She pointed up at two statues. "But they're rude! And won't answer me!"

"Honey, they're not real people. So they can't talk."

"But they moved!"

Her words started a chain of events that would changes our life forever . We just didn't know it.

"They moved, you say little one." A deep husk male voice spoke form the dark, of night. Making Isabella jump and run to me. She grabbed my leg with her tiny arms.

"Oh, we don't mean to scare her!" Spoke another male.

"What do you want?"

"We come to pay our respects."

"Be on your way then," I spoke.

"Is that Dr. Frankenstein's family crest on the head stone?" One whispered to the other.

"Yes, but he disappeared over five years ago. After he destroyed the monsters!"

"Do you think it is possible that they are the monsters? Two monsters vanished, then two people appear after Victor Frankenstein's death."

"If they are, master would want the child. The older one is of no use to us, so why keep him around?"

"Kill the older one; I will grab the child!"

Isabella who was still latched on to my leg grabbed harder. I ripped her off of me and pushed her into the empty grave. I spun around, ready to protect Isabella to the death. I didn't know how they heard or knew about us; all I knew was that they wanted Isabella. When I faced them, I realized I had been joined in the fight with two others. One male and one female. I couldn't get a good look at them. They moved to fast. All I could see was that, they wielded weapons.

"Here!" cried the female throwing me one of her weapons. It was an axe with a strange mark on the blade. One of the males went for Isabella. Before he could take her out of the hole I hit him as hard as I could. To my shock, it made him burst into flames. How did that happen? What was he? Where did they all come from? I turned to the other two for answers just in time to see them walking my way. I raised the axe over my shoulder, ready to strick them if need be. They stopped and the male pushed the female behind him.

"Who are you? Why were the demons after you?"

"I was just about to ask you the first question. ? As to your other question, I know nothing about demons." I pulled Isabella out of the hole; she had tears in her eyes.

"Hello little one!" whispered the female, as she walked closer to us.

"She is a beautiful child. Is she yours?"

She spoke so freely and without fear. It had been awhile since this has happened around us.

"In the ways that count."

The male walked closer. "You have not answered my questions!"

"I'm Isabella Frankenstein! This is my daddy!" Isabella laughed as she played with the female long brown hair. Now I could see them closely.

The female had long brown hair with brown eyes, she was lean and slim. With a little tan.

The male was a little darker and more built. With long black hair, his eyes were also brown. The female kneeled down to Isabella level and held her hand out to Isabella. "Hello Isabella, I'm Keziah and that is Ophir." She finished by pointing at the male.

"Daddy? Can I play with Keziah why you put the mean man in the hole?"

"What man?" cried Ophir.

"The man I was buried, until I was interrupted.

"I will watch the child, so you two can finish. We are sorry you were interrupted, putting your dead to rest. When you two are done, we can talk. And answer each others questions. "

Before I could stop her, she had Isabella away from us and was playing with her. So, I picked up my shovel and went back to work.

When we went to put my maker in his grave, Ophir stopped. "Is this Victor Frankenstein!?"

"Yes."

"You're the monster he made!" he yelled

This caused Keziah and Isabella to come over. "What is it, Ophir?"

"They are Dr. Frankenstein's monsters!"

Keziah backed away from Isabella. I heard flapping sounds from behind me. I turned to look at Ophir. But he was gone. I heard the sound again, then Keziah was gone. I heard a small scream and then Isabella was gone, as well.

I looked up, to see a gray stone flying beast had Isabella. It was carrying her away. I ran behind them, following from the ground.

Same how there knew about us, just like the other two males. That lay as ashes in the graveyard. I would find Isabella and get her back, when they stop. And whoever stood in my way would pay dearly.


End file.
